Dragon's rights!
by biscuits3400
Summary: 16 long years the dark, fire breathing dragon has killed prince or knights who dared to wake the sleeping princess. But what happens when the fire dragon and princess actual meet. Finding out that the girl he has been protecting, was awake all this time? What will be the princesses reaction to seeing the dragon who kept her prisoner here? Will she scream and run. Or will she stay?


**I haven't wrote in so long and I am so so sorry! I hope you enjoy this short starting chapter and there will be updates and new stories coming!**

* * *

><p>The still green forest gleamed lightly in the sun, swaying gently at the morning breeze. Just another peaceful day in the empty space of the land. Not a town in miles, just trees and of course. A giant building placed at the highest point. Old bricks with the dark grey colour, scorch marks across the wall. That's when the building shook and earth shattering roars erupted through out the forest and soon. The trees started to burn, the bright orange flames slowly attacking one tree at a time.<p>

-20 years before-

The forest was once a peaceful land, filled with houses and citizens. A town which celebrated one of the big 7 events. Holding it once ever year. The fire festival! A warm bright festival where everyone gathered in the centre of the forest. Dancing and singing the night away, not a care in the world. Drinking and smoking all around, children with sparklers and sticks of fire. Huge bonfires around the place and everyone was happy.

But that's why it came...

Like a wave of fear and shock. A shadow swooped down and sent the first of many fires everywhere. Burning the trees and homes. Screams and cries were heard all over the forest that night. Wind blowing heavily, wanting the fire spread as children screamed. People burning and slowly dying. The shadow not caring one bit though, looming over the forest with a gigantic smile. Pearl white teeth shone in the fire light. People now realised that night. That fire was something only DRAGON'S could tame.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

**Only dragons treasure!**

Once more the giant roar filled the forest, screams of terror echoed throughout the empty space. The shattering and clattering of armour hitting against there skin as the knights ran. Faster than ever, there horses long gone. As they ran they could see it, the shadow which now controlled the land covered them, like a blanket of darkness. Thud like steps became louder and louder with each shake of the earth. Knowing it was chasing them.

There was 5 knights running for there lives, the oldest and the leader in front. Comforting them with encouraging words. Hoping to out run the impossible. His dark brown hair lighted up with sweat, eyes narrow as they dodged the fire growing on the trees and the attack of a thick scaly tail. But of course it was no use.

They could hear it, each knight going down. Two were too slowly and were squished by the giant claws. 1 was burnt alive and the other was devoured. Leaving the leader to run faster, but of course hit a wall.

"Fuck..."

This was all the man could mutter, out of breath and turned around slowly. Finally seeing the giant monster. Red, huge eyes gleamed down at him. He was frozen to the spot, his lance slipping from his hand with a clatter of metal hitting the burnt grass. Noticing where the beast stood, the grass burnt away. Terror running through his body. The hot air of the beast on his face, dark brown hair moving slightly and eyes huge.

"Please no! Oh god! I-"

Soon the shadowed huge creature stopped. Pearl white canines showed in a monstrous smile. Blood falling down. Everyone should know, that you never...EVER. Try to touch a dragon's treasure.

"BE GONE! SHE IS MINE!"

The roar of the dragon filled the still air, the males eyes widening at the...words?! He heard, a dragon speak. Dropping his weapon he stood back, armour hitting the cold wall.

_The dragon...who can speak and guards the princess. The fire festival legend...is true..._

These would be the last words the man could think. Fire gathering as the dragon stood up properly, fire from the trees gathering into his mouth and then. The loudest fire dragon's roar ever was projected towards the man. Who excepted his fate. Never...touch a Dragon's treasure!

Left on the giant stone wall was just ash and the outline of the male who once lived. Huffing loudly the dragon looked up. Smelling the air, checking for anyone else's scent. Once there was nothing it slowly started to walk, breathing in the fire that once was blown from his mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A high pitch scream resonated from the building, now looking closely it was a castle. Knowing fully well what it was the dragon flapped its wings. Taking off and heading for the castle.

"Ah!"

Shooting up quickly the girl held her head. Blonde long hair covering her face as her left palm helf her head. She had heard it all, the screams of pain and fire in her mind. Knowing she was asleep, but still aware of what was going on in the real world. Her dragon. Soon she looked up, pushing her hair out the way so her chocolate eyes could scan her boring old room. Looking through squinted, tired eyes out the window but they soon widened. Smoke?!

Rushing over to the window, her feet skidded on the cold stone floor. A gasp left her lips once more at the sight that laid in front of her. Fire, smoke...destruction. Nothing was the same when she woke up. Knowing that dragon always did this, burnt everything and everyone who came near.

Sighing once more she pressed her head against the wall, letting her thoughts take over.

The young girl had never seen the dragon, nor her real parents or knew who she was. Not knowing why she was locked away. Of course she had read the books, taking a quick glance at her table she saw all the fairy tale books. Knowing who she might be. A princess, guarded by a fire breathing dragon she had never seen.


End file.
